Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for outputting a displayed sentence as a voice.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technique of outputting an electronic text content as a voice. There is also provided a method of displaying a display layout associated with an electronic text content on a display screen (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-165521).
In the conventional method, however, when a display layout is changed during voice output, the display layout does not change according to a voice output position. Therefore, the problem that the voice output position is not arranged within the changed display layout arises.